Eden Soldiers
by GotenShy
Summary: With help from his fellow Sailor Sodliers, Sailor Gurgleboof, Vius and Alimyu battle to defend their princess. But when Beryl is too much, Princess Eden must do the only thing she can...
1. Princess

A/N: Alright, Sailor Moon Fanafic, although technically it isn't Sailor Moon, as only my Original Characters will feature in this Fan fiction. Anyway, Enjoy and please review! By the way, just for those who are interested, it is set around the time straight after Sailor Moon defeats Queen Beryl.  
-+-  
Chapter 1: Princess!  
-+-

A young looking Raven haired boy ran down a narrow corner, brushing through the thin air surrounding the walls. In his hand the boy held a golden garnet staff with a green center jewel emitting a strong glow. A long brown fringe covered the left eye of the boy and his quick feet sped along the metal floor and with every footstep a lonesome 'ting' echoed down the corridor.

Covering the body of the teen was a white armored suit, curving around every aspect of his biceps. Mid way down his chest a single green orb, similar to the one positioned on the staff lay, embedded in a golden 5 point star shape, firmly gripping around his body as two gold chains venturing under his arms, crossing at his back, and working their way over his broad shoulders, joint together in a smaller 5 point star below his neck. Placed perfectly on top of the golden chains was a Sailor Collar, cut specifically around the chains.

Covering his fast moving legs, he wore a deep green pair of pants circled around his legs with several gold star buckles hanging 10 inches or so apart down the length of his leg.

For a split second he looked over his shoulder, spotting two fast moving creatures in the distance speeding in the same direction as the boy. Their small claws pinched together, sharp enough to slice though the toughest diamond. If inside their small disfigured heads was a brain capable of thought they would be a deadly force. Fortunately, from experience the boy knew he didn't have to do much to defeat them and merely ignored their presence, his attention focusing on the corridor ahead.

Thrusting their goblin like figures towards the boy with as much power as they could muster, the two foes grew closer with each passing second. Using their under developed voice boxes they developed an ear piercing screech which moaned through the corridor. Up ahead another figure had become visible.

With a similar figure to that of the two in pursuit, the boy quickly sussed it must be a friend of the others and tightened the grip around his staff. The forward 'goblin' now only meters away the teen began to prepare for a simple jump to clear him free from danger. For a split second he looked behind noticing his stalkers were now in assault position. The closer one thrust its lethal claw forward, brushing past the warm soles of its targets shoes as the boy leaped into the air. His entire body missed the front goblin by several inches and the sharp claw shot straight into the tough outer body of the lone goblin causing it to vanish in a mount of dust.

The boy smiled with success as the other two goblins stumbled over each other giving the boy another perfect opportunity to rid them from their lives. He turned and stood facing the two creatures and held his golden staff out by his side and place his hand on his chest, positioned around the 5 point star. The gem on his chest and the gem in the staff started to glow a gentle green, now flashing in sync.

"Poison Shudder!" the boy's voice echoed down the corridor and a light green dust formed around him. As the dust instantly grew thicker he bowed slightly, almost showing appreciation towards his foe for giving him some form of battle, and in a sharp motion brought the staff over across his body; the cloud of dust charging towards the small creatures. Once again they unleashed the ear piercing noise as they headed towards their death, vanishing in the same way there ally had before them.

Now with a clear corridor, and nothing to disturb him he began to run once again, thoughts playing through his mind;  
_'Those creatures shouldn't be in this castle! And that feeling of shock… horror. It must be the princess!" _

As his thoughts grew to an end the corridor began to widen with two large oak doors now visible. He threw his right hand out in front of him and delivered a weak, harmless blast towards them; the two doors swinging open on contact, allowing him to pass though. As he looked in the room he had just entered a gut feeling churned in his body as his face turned pale.

Attention from all points of a great hall turned towards the boy. Everything was silent until an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Ah, a Sailor Soldier from this planet has arrived." a dark frail voice alleged, two evil filled eyes scanning the boy from head to toe. On the other side of the corridor he could see a young woman tied in chains with two large men in front of her holding silver plated spears. Her hair, a concentrate shade of green lay motionless; the only movement from the girl a slow head turn towards the door.   
"Princess!" shouted the boy in a smooth broken voice in a picture of disbelief.

His attention quickly span over to the owner of the frail voice. His eyes and hers met for the first time. Fear crawled through the boy as he watched the lady sit in the royal throne, swirling a half glass of blood scented wine.   
"Let her go!" he ordered, placing his staff out at his side as he had done before.  
"Or what?" she asked, undisturbed by his threat filled tone.

With no reply the two gems once again began to glow and the green dust covered his body. For a few moments he waited, hoping the woman would concur with his request, however nothing of the sort happened. This prompted the boy to continue with his attack.  
"Poison Shudder!" The dust surrounding his body thickened and once again he began to wait, giving her one final chance to free his princess. But once again she did nothing resulting in the boy executing his attack. As he had done before, he brought his staff across his body and the think cloud of dust began moved towards her like a spear though air. Finding it no threat, the lady dropped the glass, allowing it the smash on the floor without a concern the wed wine contents running over the floor. From the same hand a powerful bolt of black thunder jumped breaking though the cloud of poison dust.

She smiled to herself and stood up.  
"Poison?" she took one step forward and her smile vanished. "You must be Sailor Gurgleboof…" She continued to walk forward "- allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Beryl; Princess of Darkness and Daughter of Queen Beryl." She stopped still motionless, staring at Sailor Gurgleboof.

"What do you want!" he asked, in a concerned voice.

"Me?" Princess Beryl signaled to herself. "Not much…" her foot stretched out over the large chucks of glass on the floor, quickly turning them into a fine dust with the base of her heel. "But you see," she swirled her foot in the glass dust. "The great leader of the 'Negaverse' is low on energy. If our calculations are correct then this planet, along with several others in your solar system should provide a plenty some of energy."

Sailor Gurgleboof was expressionless. Unsure of what Princess Beryl was about, all he knew was she was bad.

"Leave!" he demanded, pointing to the large doors he had entered through moments before. He was graced by no reply. He wrapped both hands tightly around his staff and began to charge towards the woman who deemed evil. "Gahhh!" he shouted, summoning all of his strength. Before he could even reach the throne, one of the guards standing in front of 'princess' took position.

The large man jumped up into the air, his lance held high above him. Gurgleboof was quick to react, side stepping to the left and brining his staff up along his right side. The large lance slammed into the ground seconds before the Green Jeweled collided with his face. Instantly he held the staff out at his side as once again the green dust surrounded his body.

"Poison Shudder!" He brought the staff across his body and the course dust pushed the guard back. Quick to react, the second guard began to move closer. He slashed the lance down towards Gurgleboof who hoped back, avoiding the attack completely. The blade was soon to swing again, this time causing Gurgleboof to duck. Once again the attack failed and using the same force that had been used to open the door was once again used to push the guard back.

A little disturbed by Gurgleboof's performance Princess Beryl quickened her movements and walked over to her guards.

"You want to challenge the Negaverse?" Beryl asked, in a small condition of disbelief. Once again silence dawned over the hall as the two guards slowly began to regain movement in their bodies. "Guard's, kill him!"

From the other side of the hall the princess held hostage released a small gasp as the guards prepared to work together. Both lances were raised above their heads, ready to swing down on Gurgleboof. The two of them looked at Gurgleboof in the eyes and a smirk spread across their face. "Die!" The two lances began to descend towards Gurgleboof, lacking the reaction time dodge both attacks.

"Ice Shiver!"

"Angle's Quiver"

From either side of Gurgleboof two powerful beams assaulted. From the left side a cool blast of ice, creating its own path and surrounded by a blue mist. On the right; a beam, symmetrical shape to the ice blast yet pink and surrounded in a lilac aura. Together the two attacks pushed into the guards, throwing them back once again and saving Sailor Gurgleboof.

"Showing freedom in despair-"

"Releasing light into darkness-"

"We are just two Sailor Soldiers."

"Sailor Vius"

"Sailor Alimyu"

"For what you have done we can't forgive"

-+-

Will: shock Three never before seen Sailor Soldiers. Three never before seen attacks! Sailor Vius? Sailor Alimyu? Who are they!

Sailor Alimyu: Um… I'm me…

Will: Yes, I suppose you are…

Sailor Vius: Showing freedom in despair, Releasing light into darkness: I am one…

Will: Dude… you've done that already.

Sailor Alimyu: Stay tuned for Chapter 2; Sailor Soldiers in a New Life!


	2. Princess Eden Defends Life

Will: Well, I'm starting chapter 2 before I have even posted chapter 1. That's just so I don't fall behind. Not that I ever forget about stories

Sailor Alimyu: …liar… You have never gotten past chapter 5 of a story!

Will: And you haven't even been in a story

Sailor Alimyu: I have!

Will: Lies! You said 3 lines and used an attack. That's hardly an appearance!

Sailor Alimyu freezes Will

Sailor Vius: sighs Enjoy chapter 2…

Sailor Alimyu: Which I make a 'bigger' appearance in. glares at will  
-+-  
Chapter 2: Princess Eden defends life…  
-+-

Princess Beryl's attention was immediately drawn towards the new arrivals. Her motionless expression shattered as, perched high on a stone Pegasus, her eyes came across two new Sailor Soldiers. As if synchronized, the two new Sailor Soldiers jumped into the air, seconds later reappearing both soldiers standing besides the slightly startled Sailor Gurgleboof. Gurgleboof let a cheeky smile escape from his mouth and with his fellow Sailor Soldiers he once again prepared from battle.

Sailor Alimyu, the Sailor Solder who released the cool blast stood on his left. She was no older than he was yet stood about 2 feet taller. Her hair was an ice blue in colour and ended midway down her back. Her armour was a sturdy blue dress with a small slit on each side to allow movement. An icy aura surrounded her and as she brought her hand up towards her shoulder, Sailor Gurgleboof could feel a cool breeze blow over his face. She moved slightly and one single gold chain dangled from her Sailor Collar, brushing up against the base of her stomach.

From all sides of the castle hall, powerful guards in large and heavy knight's armour had started to appear. Each one weld a sword at least 5ft long, and with blades sharp enough to cut the toughest metal. Also arriving, jumping around the ceiling like restless children were several of the Goblin like creatures, which Sailor Gurgleboof had battled minutes before. The three Sailor Soldiers were watching the new wave of guards; a small group of 3 Goblins grabbed their attention by jumping down towards the floor.

The girl on the right on Gurgleboof smiled and moved one step towards the goblins. For a second the little green things stood frozen, watching her every move with caution. She grasped her sword tightly in her hand, getting ready for any action that may occur. The owner of the sword; Sailor Vius too was wearing a dress style suit of armour, like Sailor Alimyu; with a more distinct divide between upper and lower body. Her top was purely white and covered up to the shoulders whilst the skirt elegantly fell down to her knees. Over her hands were bright white gloves covering to her elbow, a single gold chain wrapped around the top of each with small star shaped pendants attached at the bottom.

After a short period of silence, minus the ear piercing screeches loved so much by the goblins Princess Beryl spoke.

"Do you really think you will get anywhere? Those weapons…" her voice sounded unimpressed as she looked at Vius' sword, "…they're children's plastic" she chuckled to herself, signalling the goblins to move forward with her right hand.

"What plastic do your children play with?" Vius asked whilst beginning to run forward, in sharp motions slashing several of the goblins which had had tried to stop her in her path. She preformed a single footed jump launching her body over more of the goblins and landing meters away from the royal throne upon which Princess Beryl sat. With all her strength Sailor Vius sliced towards Beryl who in a reflex motion moved to the side, avoiding the attack. Vius unleashed several more powerful swings, each missing its target one after another, until one gave a direct hit.

A massive display of golden light released from the sword for a few seconds until it was instantly pushed back. A tremendous wind blew through Vius' hair before a dark spray of black thunder shot into Vius, pushing her back and down to the floor.

"You and your toys cannot beat me! Don't you get it?" Sailor Alimyu, who had instantly, ran over to Vius as she took the fall looked up at Beryl, a pure dislike beaming from her eyes.

"Release our princess and go away!" ordered Alimyu however little attention was paid to her commands. Beryl looked towards the mass of her army.

"We need energy! Power! Strength!" Everyone including the Sailor Soldiers were looking towards Princess Beryl. "Kill them and take their energy" she sat back down on the thrown, pushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "Keep their princess alive. I want her to see her Sailor Soldier be destroyed" The Princess being held captive released a gasp of horror and attempted to move away from her captors but failing to do so. Princess Beryl one again chucked as her left leg moved over her right, and out of nowhere a new glass of red blood tinted wine appeared in her hand.

Vius got to get feet, and the three Sailor Soldiers looked at their foe.

"So… shall we introduce ourselves again?" Vius added looking towards Sailor Gurgleboof for a reply. The only male in the group nodded and smiled. Sailor Vius moved forward first and held her sword out at a 45-degree angle from the ground.

"I am the Sailor Soldier from Vius in command of the raging winds: Sailor Vius!"

Next Sailor Alimyu stepped forward; from the cool air surrounding her a blue bow and set of arrows appeared she held the bow as if she were going to shoot.

"I am the Sailor Soldier from Alimyu in command the freezing Ice, Sailor Alimyu!"

Gurgleboof was the final to step forward and help his staff an arm length from his body and his right hand place on his stomach.

"I am the Sailor Soldier from Gurgleboof in command of the deadly poison, Sailor Gurgleboof!" The three moved close together as Gurgleboof finished off the introduction. "We are but three of the Eden Soldiers who's sworn duty is to protect the Princess. We swear on out lives we will do so!"

As if rehearsed and practiced many times all three jumped from their positions and engaged battle. Sailor Alimyu, the Soldier of Ice jumped a couple of meters back and equipped her bow with an arrow. She moved it around a little with one eye shut and the other squinting until she had a perfect aim on one of the armour covered guards. As she released the arrow it left a thin streamline trail of condensing air as it closed in on the guard. The guard was quick to react and knocked the arrow off course with his sword. However, his efforts were to go to waste as by this time Sailor Alimyu had already launched another arrow towards her target. Noticing the arrow too late to deflect it the guard could do nothing but watch the arrow as it shot into a small opening in his armour. Alimyu smiled as the wretched creature vanished in a pile of dust and was soon preparing to take on three more, readying three more arrows and turning the bow horizontally to the give the arrows a spray effect.

Sailor Gurgleboof and Sailor Vius had both jumped forward, moving apart from each other in the air so as they landed 10 feet lay between them. They shared a quick glance before running towards the princess. Several of the goblins both jumped down onto the Sailor Soldiers, but were beaten in haste after collision with their weapons.

Up ahead a line of 4 armoured guards was protecting the Princess Sailor Gurgleboof had been so worried about. Gurgleboof performed a side hop to the left so he was left in-between the upcoming line of guards. Sailor Vius however kept on running and spread her arms out to the side. In a wave of white feathers and silver dust her sword disappeared and Vius prepared to jump into the air. Under her breath she muttered,

"Angel Blessing!" and out of her back to massive Falcon sings spurted, each wing a similar size to Vius herself. The winged Sailor Soldier jumped into the air and took flight, soaring straight over the four guards as he pushed her new wings down towards the ground.

Sailor Gurgleboof now stood with 4 guards, each at least double the size he was staring down at him. The boy smiled innocently, turning his head down to the side, looking at the closest Guard in the corner of his eye. Instantly moving on he held his staff out by his side and began the Poison Shudder.

"Poison Shudder!" The cloud of dust covered his body and moments later moved towards the guard Gurgleboof had looked at. As the one Alimyu had killed did, this guard too vanished in a cloud of dust, his heavy armour falling to the floor with a thud.

The guard who was on the left side of the recently departed brought his sword down towards the Poison Soldier; who slid out of the way like a snake and swung his staff at the guards head, the force of impact destroying yet another guard. The final two guards looked down at Sailor Gurgleboof who after several attacks and manoeuvres was beginning to feel drained. Yet he tried not to show it and grasped his staff ready to take the final two down.

As their swords moved towards him Gurgleboof brought his staff forward. He spun it elegantly to deflect the swords and as the swords collided with his staff he fell back, the guards moving quickly forwards and swinging again. With their massive blades meters away from the fallen Gurgleboof who was unable to get up on time, thought for a split second he was beaten. But surely enough, good guys never loose and two ice coated arrows launched by his fellow Soldier pierced straight into the amour of the now dead guards.

It was at this point all 3 Sailor Soldiers came together again, Sailor Vius returning with their Princess. Gurgleboof smiled as she came close to him, grateful to the Gods for keeping her safe.

"Well done!" The dark princess gave the soldiers a small applause. "You have managed to defeat my guards and rescue your princess…" All 3 thought the battle was over and princess Beryl was about to give up. How wrong they were. Beryl had begun to move down the small flight of stairs to level herself on the same ground as everyone else. "This princess does have good energy…" Beryl looked at the princess. "But with her and her guardians out of my way, I could collect more energy from the rural planet your people live on." She held her hands out in front of her, a motionless expression spreading over the Soldier's faces'. "Die!"

A mass of dark thunder shot from her hands towards the 3 Sailor Soldiers. All 3 stood up and moved in front of their princess.

"Poison Shudder!"

"Ice Shiver!"

"Angel's Quiver!"

Three powerful blasts of energy countered the black thunder, sacrificing their own energy and vanquished the black thunder. The cease of her attack made Beryl laugh. Seconds later another wave of thunder shot towards them, this time darker and more powerful. Yet again the Soldiers used their attacks, each one being swallowed up by the thunder.

Gurgleboof, Alimyu and Vius froze, not sure what to do, they new that if the thunder touched them they would be dead. In a hope to at least spare the Eden Princess' life they all moved in front of her, hoping she would survive the blow.

"Soldiers." The Eden princess looked at her three guardians. She then stepped forward, pushing past Gurgleboof and Vius until she was in front of them. As Beryl did, she held her hand out from her body. A lighter, more flowing blast of energy shot from her.

The dark thunder and light wave collided, stopping in their tracks, pushing against each other to become victorious. Eden looked over her shoulder at her Guardians.

"Gurgleboof, Vius, Alimyu…" She smiled, yet the Soldiers stood, shocked and confused. "Soldiers, Beryl is a threat to the universe. If she succeeds in collecting the energy she needs the Negaverse will once again open up and destroy every living thing." He wave was pushed back, beginning to loose power.

"Travel to Thrie and find the Sailor Soldier. You can then unite to defeat this witch!" Eden cried out in pain and the thunder began to reach her. "You must defend Thrie, the solar system and the universe!"

"Princess!" Gurgleboof cried out, not willing to follow his orders.

"Go! I will hold her off until you get away." Eden took one last look at her soldiers before looking turning her attention back to the battle. A tear moved across Vius' face as reluctantly they began to step backwards. From their chest the power orbs appeared, their armour, weapons and powers leaving their body as a white flower developed around each one. Slowly the three soldiers began to vanish, moving to where they needed to protect.

In their last seconds before they had fully gone, they could see their princess, the dark thunder covering her body as she fell to the floor.

-+-

Will: There ya have it; finally, the prologue chapters if you like are finished. Now, knowing me who takes about 5 years

Sailor Alimyu: cough 6…

Will: 5! …Anyway, 5 years to do one chapter, chapter 3 will be ready some time 2010 D

Sailor Alimyu: cough 2011

Will: If I could freeze you I would!

Sailor Alimyu freezes Will

Will: (through a layer of ice) Muffle muffle!

Sailor Vius: Thank you to everyone who has review so far, even though Will made/asked them all to read it…

Will Dies

Sailor Gurgleboof: Stay turned for Chapter 3, 'Soldiers in a new Life; Sailor Thrie appears,' and no making fun of my planets names!


End file.
